wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aviva/@comment-75.135.6.183-20120421223256/@comment-67.142.161.20-20120429032019
Hi! Wild Kratt Fan 1 here! THAT IS THE CUTEST STORY I'VE EVER HEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a Huge Chris and Aviva fan. In fact, I may have switched my name chrisxaviva. XD I have a few ideas too. One, I've actually drew a picture of Chris and Aviva getting Married! And I have a pic I drew where Aviva kisses Chris "without warning" and Chris is looking down at her "Aviva, What Are You DOING?! XD I also have an idea where I'm in the show! Sort of. You know why you never hear about Cadie Corcavado in the Wild Kratts? ''BECAUSE SHE, OR ME, WAS KILLED BY DONITA 5 YEARS AGO!!!!!!! Let me tell you a story. Five years ago, Aviva had an adopted daughter named Kate. Kate was a part of the Wild Kratts team and an inventor in training. At this time, the Wild Kratts had no enemies. One day Kate went out to play, and out of nowhere Donita comes out. She and Kate walked together. You see, five years ago, Donita was actually a friend of the Wild Kratts, or so they thought. Chris had recently brocken up with Donita and made Aviva his new girlfriend. Donita was so mad she wanted revenge! Then she thought she could take revenge and Aviva by hurting her weakest spot. HER DAUGHTER! Donita made sure no one was in sight, and made sure they were far enough away so no one could hear. Then she took out a Knife! Even though Kate moved out of the way, Donita was to quick! Kate got stabbed in the side. She let out a scream! Aviva, who was outside at the time, heard Kate and knew something was wrong! She ran into the field, the rest of the team not far behind her. Aviva got to the scene first, and was so stunned she knelt to the ground, sobbing. The rest of the team lost her in a heavy fog that came up. Chris saw Donita and asked"Donita, do you know where Aviva and Ka..." His voice trailed off, for he could see Kate's blood on both of Donita's hands, and a bloodstained knife in her right. Chris pushed her out of the way to where Aviva was. When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. There in the grass was Aviva holding her dead child, Kate Coravado. The loss of Kate was almost too much for the team to bear. Donita and the Wild Kratts team have been enimies ever since. But little do they know, KATE WAS NOT DEAD! Just passed out from physical and mental shock. When she woke up, she was alone. The Wild Kratts had moved on. Even though still injured, she ran away as far as she could, because she knew if Donita saw her again, Donita would surely kill her. The wound in Kate's side was not deep, and in no time, 10 days will soon become 10 years! And when Kate turns 24, it is ssaid she will return to her team and family. And they wil be united once again. THE END So what do you think. Reply of what you think. ''